


We Don't Belong Together

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, implied 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Minhyun has unrequited feelings for Seongwoo. After getting rejected, he grows closer to Jisung, but there's more on Seongwoo's side.





	We Don't Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's not mentioned in the fic, but the story roughly takes place at the beginning of Wanna One.

“I wanted the watermelon-flavored one, not the strawberry!” Jihoon whined, stomping.

Jisung sent him an unimpressed look, and shrugged. Behind Jihoon, a smirking Woojin was biting into said watermelon-flavored ice cream, and Jisung also sent him a judgmental look.

“Look,” Jisung sighed, “you either try to arrange that with Woojin or stick to the strawberry ice cream.”

Jihoon let out an unhappy noise, and turned to Woojin who still had his shit-eating grin on his face. Jihoon and Jisung watched as he bit on a huge piece of the popsicle, and after swallowing it, swirled his tongue around the rest of his snack.

“What?” he told Jihoon, never parting with his smirk, “you can go out and buy one if you’re not happy with the strawberry one. Or better, give it to me, I like strawberry too.”

“I’m not giving you _my_ ice cream after you already ate the one I wanted!” Jihoon howled, and he charged towards Woojin, just like a bull.

Jisung shrugged once more, and left the living room, letting the younger fight over ice cream. No one had caused a scandal except for those two when he had handed them popsicles. Instead, everyone had thanked him and Daniel had even hugged him in glee. Jisung smiled, and saw that he still had two snacks left: his, and who else’s…? Oh, right, Minhyun.

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Minhyun yet today. He headed to Minhyun’s shared room with the infamous pink sausage duo, and found him laying on his bed, with his earphones. Jisung closed the door behind him, and walked to him. He sat on Minhyun’s bed, and gently touched his arm.

“Minhyun?”

The younger man opened his eyes, and took off his earphones.

“I went to the store and got everyone ice cream,” Jisung explained, smiling, “would you like yours?”

“Oh, sure,” Minhyun croaked.

He sat up, and Jisung frowned seeing that his eyes were rimmed with red and all puffy. He decided not to ask for now, and showed Minhyun the two remaining popsicles.

“There’s peach or lemon,” Jisung said, “which one do you prefer?”

“You’re older than me,” Minhyun said, “you pick first.”

Jisung shook his head, and smiled affectionately at the younger.

“Okay, I’ll have lemon then.”

Minhyun answered his smile by one of his own, but it was small. Jisung unwrapped the package of his snack, and threw it in the trash can of the room. He did the same with Minhyun’s, and the two sat side by side, enjoying their sweet treat.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jisung finally asked, “you seem tired.”

Minhyun sighed at that, and ran a hand through his hair.

“It shows, huh,” he mutters, and Jisung nodded slowly, uncertain of what he should say next.

“Did something happen?” he inquired, as gently as he could, “I know we’re not as close as you are with Jonghyun or Dongho, but if there’s anything you want to share with me, or if you just want to vent, I’m a good listener.”

Minhyun hesitated, and nodded.

“Have you ever experienced heartbreak?” Minhyun asked suddenly, and Jisung choked on his ice cream.

He recovered quickly, wiping his mouth.

“Yeah, plenty of times,” he answered, and Minhyun looked at him, gaping.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jisung answered, seriously, “I went through break-ups or had unrequited feelings for some of my crushes, so I’ve experienced that quite a few times.”

“Oh,” Minhyun said, staring at his lap, “and how do you get over unrequited feelings?”

Jisugn sighed, and looked up. He wasn’t sure what to tell Minhyun, because everyone was different and dealt with pain their own way. He thought about it, and gently patted Minhyun’s head.

“First, take time to be upset. If you got rejected by someone, it’s normal that it hurts, and you won’t get over it in a day. Depending on how recently you fell in love with them, the pain might go away quicker. That happened to me once as I was trying to get over someone I had been crushing on for a short period of time, it was easier.”

Jisung’s hand went from Minhyun’s head to his hand, and he intertwined their fingers.

“If you think talking about it to your friends could help, don’t hesitate. But you could also feel the other way, you might not want to talk about it with them. That’s also fine. The most important is to be upset first, then take time to slowly get over it. If things are cleared with your crush, it can also help you move on.”

Minhyun had started crying silently as Jisung had been talking, and Jisung held his hand a little tighter at that.

“Do you need a hug?” Jisung asked, quietly, and Minhyun nodded.

Jisung stopped holding his hand, and instead circled his shoulders with his arms. Minhyun buried his face in his neck, and sobbed harder than before. Not minding the wetness penetrating his tee-shirt, Jisung hugged Minhyun a little tighter, whispering calming words in his ear.

Minhyun eventually calmed down, and Jisung gave him tissues to clean his face.

“It’s therapeutic to cry,” Jisung told him, smiling encouragingly, “so don’t feel bad about it. It’s good for your health.”

Minhyun nodded, taking deep breaths to recover.

“I feel better,” Minhyun told him, and Jisung smiled.

“Really?”

Minhyun even smiled, even though Jisung could tell there was still pain in his eyes.

“Really.”

“That’s good.”

Minhyun seemingly hesitated, but brought Jisung against him in another hug. Jisung immediately embraced him back, this time loosely wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” Minhyun whispered in his hair.

“You’re welcome, I’m always here for you.”

They broke away, and Jisung attempted to fix Minhyun’s messy hair.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyun told him, “I’ll go to the bathroom to clean my face and fix my hair.”

“Alright,” Jisung chuckled, “do you need anything else?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Minhyun said, scratching his head, “you’re not curious about who my crush was?” he added, and Jisung blinked confusedly.

“I guess I am?” he said, tilting his head, “but I don’t want to stick my nose into your business.”

“If it’s you, it’s fine,” Minhyun said, and Jisung felt a little flattered Minhyun thought he was trust-worthy. “It’s Seongwoo.”

There was a moment of silence, and Jisung repeated “Seongwoo? As in, our Seongwoo? Wanna One’s Seongwoo?”

“Yeah, him,” Minhyun said, cheeks getting redder, “but he rejected me cleanly and all,” he added, visibly remembering the scene. “He thinks I’m good looking but he doesn’t have the same feelings towards me.”

“Oh… I’m really sorry, Minhyunnie,” Jisung said, feeling sincerely sad for the younger.

“It’s fine,” Minhyun shrugged, though it was obviously not fine, “I’ll get over it. It’s been a while since I had a crush on someone and it was short and intense but it’s better that I didn’t have my hopes high for nothing.”

Jisung nodded.

“You’re right, it’s better if you don’t get too emotionally invested if it’s a dead-end.”

They looked at each other, and Jisung smiled.

“Like I said, if you need to talk again, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Minhyun replied sincerely, “it helped a lot.”

“Take care,” Jisung said, getting up.

He patted Minhyun’s head one last time, and left the room.

* * *

Jisung couldn’t help but notice how Minhyun and Seongwoo weren’t as close as before following Minhyun’s rejection, which made sense. Jisung had no idea how sensitive Minhyun was, and how long it would take him to get over his unrequited feelings, and he was worried for him. Seongwoo was doing fine, though, so that was at least one good thing.

Jisung wasn’t sure how he could help Minhyun more, but it seemed that them getting closer since their intimate conversation was actually quite helpful to Minhyun. Whenever they were together at the dorms, Minhyun always smiled more, and Jisung was happy knowing he was the cause of his friend’s pretty smile.

* * *

Two weeks after their conversation, they found themselves sitting side by side on the couch to watch a movie with other members. Minhyun was on one end of the couch, Jisung was on his left, and next to Jisung were Jihoon and Woojin, who were already bickering. Jisung kept sighing as Jihoon fell for Woojin’s provocations each time, and he turned to Minhyun.

“Help me, they’re stupid,” he said, making sad eyes at his bandmate.

Minhyun laughed at that, and merely circled his shoulders, bringing him closer.

“I’m sorry, no one can save them,” Minhyun humored, and Jisung shook his head.

Sungwoon had claimed a chair to himself, while Daniel and Seongwoo were going to share one. Seeing the duo whisper and laugh together, Jisung immediately worried for Minhyun. He looked up at him, and mouthed “are you okay?”. Minhyun blinked, visibly not getting why Jisung was asking that. Jisung made a quick motion towards Seongwoo who was currently having a laughing fit against Daniel’s shoulder, and Minhyun went “oh.”

“No, don’t worry, I’m fine.”

It didn’t sound like a lie, but Jisung couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He circled Minhyun’s waist, and put his head on one of his shoulders, as though his hug would protect him from all the bad waves. Minhyun froze, but eventually hugged Jisung back.

The movie went on with them hugging, and they’d sometimes shift positions so as to not gets cramps in their limbs. Next to them, Jihoon and Woojin had also calmed down, and Jihoon had even been quiet for a while now, cuddling Woojin in a similar fashion to Jisung and Minhyun. Sungwoon had no one to cuddle, but didn’t seem to mind, too invested in the movie.

Minhyun dared steal a glance towards Seongwoo and Daniel, and licked his lips nervously as obviously, it had to be the moment Seongwoo was also looking back at him. Minhyun quickly averted his eyes, and coughed. Jisung immediately reacted, and moved so as to be able to look at him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jisung whispered, and Minhyun nodded, quickly.

“It’s nothing, just had something bothering me in my throat,” Minhyun lied.

“Oh,” Jisung sighed in relief, “I’m glad,” he added, letting his head fall back on Minhyun’s chest.

Minhyun moved so that Jisung could settle more comfortably in between his legs. He looked at Seongwoo again, as discreetly as he could, but this time, Seongwoo was watching the TV again.

He wondered how he and Jisung were looking from an exterior point of view, all cuddled up against each other. It probably looked more than friendly, with the way Jisung was holding his free hand, the one that wasn’t around his waist in a solid embrace, and how they whispered or mouthed to each other instead of talking normally.

Minhyun hadn’t meant for their embrace to look as more than what it was, but he knew one thing: he wasn’t bothered by Jisung. His warmth was pleasant, and Minhyun sometimes forgot to pay attention to the movie, too focused on Jisung’s even breathing matching his.

The movie came to an end, and everyone started stretching their limbs, except for Jisung who was curling up against Minhyun’s chest, visibly ready to fall asleep right here.

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon laughed, “the couch isn’t your bed and Minhyun isn’t your pillow.”

“If you want to sleep with Minhyun that bad, you should sleep in his bed in our room,” Woojin teased.

“Or invite him to your bed,” Jihoon added, and Jisung was beet red as he got up, not touching Minhyun anymore.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jisung said, clapping his hands, “stop saying whatever and go to bed!”

Woojin and Jihoon headed for their shared room with Minhyun while giggling, while Seongwoo and Daniel also headed for theirs and Jisung’s. Jisung sighed, and Sungwoon also left, laughing loudly.

“Sorry for their stupid teasing,” Jisung muttered, embarrassed, “I didn’t mean for them to tease us like that, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Minhyun said, clearing his throat, “really, I don’t mind. I know they don’t mean any harm.”

Jisung buried his face in his hands, and sighed. Minhyun hesitated, but hugged him, taking advantage of the fact that no one was around.

“I’m grateful for your presence, Jisung,” Minhyun said, sincere, “you make things better.”

Jisung stopped hiding his face, and grinned at Minhyun, still a little embarrassed.

“I’m glad you think that way,” he replied, “I’m happy to know I can help you.”

They broke their hug, but held on each other’s hands. Minhyun tilted his head, giggling as they were staring at each other without saying anything, and Jisung felt warmth spread in his chest from seeing his handsome bandmate laughing. He smiled at Minhyun, and weaved their fingers together. Minhyun opened his mouth to say something, but it was Seongwoo’s voice that suddenly resonated in the room.

“Jisung, by the way-”

Seongwoo interrupted himself seeing the two of them holding hands and staring at each other, and the duo almost jumped away from each other in surprise.

“I’ll get going,” Minhyun said, quickly, “good night!”

“Good night!” Jisung replied, feeling a little saddened that they had to part ways so suddenly.

He turned to Seongwoo, and smiled at him.

“Yes, what is it?”

“What was that just now?” Seongwoo asked, and Jisung wasn’t sure how to interpret his tone. He sounded shocked and in disbelief.

“Nothing,” Jisung replied, waving a hand, “Minhyun and I were just talking about whatever.”

“It didn’t seem like that to me,” Seongwoo said, quickly, almost too quickly for Jisung to catch it, “but anyway. Do you have the schedule for tomorrow?”

Jisung looked at Seongwoo curiously, but nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

They headed to their room and checked whatever it was that Seongwoo hadn’t gotten on the schedule, and soon turned off the lights in their room. Daniel was fast asleep, but Jisung had trouble finding peace of mind after what had happened. Sure, he and Minhyun had been holding hands and stayed a little close, but that could happen with anyone! Seongwoo was misinterpreting things. Plus, wasn’t he the one who had rejected Minhyun in the first place? Why was he getting worked up about Jisung comforting Minhyun?

Jisung shook his head, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t let those thoughts disrupt his sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Jisung had forgotten all about Seongwoo's remark. What he hadn't been able to forget, though, was the warmth of Minhyun's chest, how holding his hand had felt when they had intertwined their fingers, or how he had felt protected in Minhyun's embrace last night.

Jisung shook his head, and stared at his lap: why was he overthinking his interactions with Minhyun? Minhyun was just his friend.

"He just went through a painful crush," Jisung whispered to himself, burying his face in a stuff toy, "don't make this harder on him by falling for him, dummy."

He bit his lower lip. He couldn't possibly be falling for Minhyun... right? Immediately, his brain came up with an image of them kissing, and he slapped himself.

However, the day went by and his potential feelings acted up the entire time. It started as soon as breakfast, because he and Minhyun were sitting together and Jisung was feeding him some stuff that were too far for him to reach. Minhyun would happily munch on the food, and Jisung’s brain would go blank because Minhyun looked adorable.

They had a photoshoot and had a couple pictures together, but most importantly, whenever they would wait for their turn, they stayed together, sharing drinks and snacks and commenting on how the photoshoot was coming out well.

During lunch, they found themselves sitting together again, and at the end, Jisung wiped some chocolate that had remained on Minhyun’s lips with his thumb. He licked it, by reflex, and both he and Minhyun froze realizing what had just happened. They shared confused looks, glancing at each other’s mouth, until their managed hurried them to finish eating before they could go to their next schedule. Neither mentioned the incident after that.

Right before dinner, Jisung was about to go shower, and was patiently waiting in front of the bathroom door. The moment the door opened, he sprung to his feet, and he almost ran into a half-naked Minhyun, who wasn’t dressed except for the poorly attached towel around his waist, which he almost lost in their near-collision. Jisung got so red from being so close to Minhyun’s (beautiful and very attractive) bare chest that he thought he’d faint from the sudden burn on his cheeks. Minhyun blushed too, and after half-assed apologies on both sides because the embarrassment was too strong, Minhyun went to his room and Jisung to the bathroom.

When they met again for dinner, they could barely look at each other in the eyes, but no one commented on it. There was enough agitation, courtesy of the energetic maknae line, and some of the older members being quiet was not that surprising, especially after a tiring day. They had some ice cream for dessert, and Jisung blushed at Minhyun securing his favorite flavor, fighting Jihoon and Jinyoung for it. Jisung didn’t marvel at the fact that Jihoon was once again involved into a fight about ice cream, but rather beamed at Minhyun and thanked him, timidly.

Minhyun offered that they watched a drama on his laptop, and Jisung accepted, all blushing. They settled on Minhyun’s bed, and cuddled as they watched two episodes in a row. At the end, Jisung was dead tired, but also happy, and Minhyun seemed the same. They parted with a hug and embarrassed smiles, and Jisung feared that he really was falling for Minhyun.

* * *

Their interactions the following days were similar: feeding each other, meeting up to chat, and watching dramas together while holding hands and sharing body warmth. Jisung was sure that at this point, it wasn’t completely friendly. Had he not talked with Minhyun about the latter’s heartbreak, it could’ve passed off as close friendship, but right now, that was not the case. Rather, Jisung was afraid that Minhyun was also falling for him, and that would be a whole new issue.

They needed to have a serious chat about their respective feelings, which occurred a night as they were talking on Minhyun’s bed, sitting side by side.

“How are you feeling towards Seongwoo, now?” Jisung asked, running a hand through his hair nervously, “I’ve seen you talk more these days.”

“I’m over him,” Minhyun told him, smiling, “I did as you advised me, I took time to get upset over it and then I tried to console myself. We have such busy schedules that it wasn’t actually that hard to think about other things. Plus, he rejected me clearly, so that also helped me moving on.”

Jisung nodded, and bit his lower lip. Minhyun was exceptionally happy today, he could tell, because he kept smiling and beaming at Jisung, and it wasn’t good.

“It’s mostly thanks to you that I got to move on,” Minhyun added, giggling, “so I’m very grateful to you.”

That said, he took hold of Jisung’s hand, and Jisung shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

“Minhyun, I think something potentially harmful might have happened when I comforted you back then,” Jisung began, frowning.

Minhyun tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

Jisung breathed in and out.

“You and I, we’ve been getting closer. And I don’t think I’m mistaken if I say that you have a crush on me, right?”

Minhyun let go of his hand, and blushed hard.

“And I also started crushing on you,” Jisung said, “wait, let me finish,” he cut as Minhyun opened his mouth. “I think that you started liking me because I was there at the right moment, as a coping mechanism to your unrequited feelings for Seongwoo. And because of that, I also started returning your feelings.”

Minhyun’s head was low, and he asked with a trembling voice:

“So you think our feelings are fake? It’s just because I was seeking comfort and you wanted to make me feel better?”

Jisung’s heart broke as he saw one tear fall on the bed, followed by another. Minhyn looked up at him, sniffling.

“But I like you,” he bawled, “I really, really, like you, way more than I liked Seongwoo, it’s not fake!”

Jisung opened and closed his mouth, at a loss.

“It’s not fake,” Minhyun repeated, burying his face in his hands, “I love you,” he added, before bursting into tears once more.

Jisung’s own tears appeared so suddenly he didn’t even feel them, and when he realized he was also crying, he wiped his eyes. Next to him, Minhyun was a bawling mess, and Jisung knew he had to do something.

“I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it, “I’m sorry for assuming those things about you and your feelings, I shouldn’t have.”

Minhyun looked at him, and Jisung felt hurt seeing such a beautiful face devastated by sadness.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, handing Minhyun tissues.

Minhyun blew his nose, several times, and wiped his eyes.

“Do you not want to like me?” Minhyun asked, sadly, “why else would you have thought about all of those complicated things when we just like each other?”

“Because I don’t want to break your heart,” Jisung answered, “I would really hate to hurt you when you’ve become such an important person to me.”

Minhyun nodded, and they stayed silent for a few minutes.

“If I tell you that I love you and want to date you, what will you answer?” Minhyun asked.

Jisung met his eyes.

“I love you too,” he answered, quietly, “and I do want to date you too.”

“Can we be boyfriends?” Minhyun added, leaning in closer to Jisung, “we don’t have to make it complicated, I don’t want complicated. It can just be you and me, and nothing else.”

Jisung closed his eyes, and opened them again. He had made his decision. He’ll push aside all of his worries and relentless questions, and instead, for once, would trust his instinct.

“Okay, let’s be boyfriends.”

Minhyun smiled brightly and pressed his lips against his. Jisung imitated Minhyun and closed his eyes, and he answered the kiss, a little hesitant. Minhyun was caressing his bottom lip with his tongue when the door suddenly opened, and they jumped away from each other.

“Did I, uh, interrupt something?” Woojin asked, frowning.

“No, it’s fine!” Jisung said, shaking his head, “did you need anything?”

“I was just,” Woojin started, motioning to his bed, “um, getting my wallet. I’m going out with Kuanlin and Jihoon.”

“Oh, okay,” Jisung nodded, still not daring to look at Minhyun.

“Stay safe,” Minhyun added, and his voice sounded really weird.

“Are you two okay?” Woojin inquired, visibly worried.

“Yeah!” Minhyun answered, “really, everything’s fine, we were just talking.”

Woojin didn’t seem convinced, but got his wallet and left after a last confused look.

“Okay, we’ll definitely have to tell the members so no one walks on us when we’re spending time together,” Jisung said, to which Minhyun agreed.

Minhyun got up to lock the door, and sat by Jisung’s side again. They glanced at each other, and shared an embarrassed laughter.

“Can I kiss you again? I didn’t get to do it well the first time,” Minhyun asked, blushing, and Jisung laughed.

The first kisses were quite innocent, but Minhyun soon pushed Jisung against his bed as they started making out.

“I love you,” Jisung said.

“I love you more,” Minhyun smiled against his lips.

* * *

“So, uh, we’re a thing now!”

All nine members turned to stare at Minhyun and Jisung, and suddenly, chaos erupted.

“You’re dating?!” Daehwi exclaimed.

“No way,” Jinyoung added, shaking his head.

“How?!” Jihoon and Sungwoon screamed in unison.

Jisung covered his ears, and Minhyun frowned at the loud noises.

Jisung had made a very small speech explaining how he and Minhyun had fallen in love and decided to date, but his conclusion had made everyone speechless.

“We’re allowed to date between members of the same group?” Woojin asked, visibly very interested.

“I mean, if you want to and promise not to ruin the group, I guess it’s fine?” Jisung answered, a bit lost.

“We’re also allowed to date outside of the group, right?” Daniel inquired, “because then I can tell you guys about my girlfriend!”

Jisung gaped. Daniel was creating a whole new chaos. More shouts erupted from here and there, mostly from Jaehwan and Sungwoon who were fake crying and asking Daniel “how dare you have a girlfriend when your friends here are single!”. Jisung sighed, and clapped his hands.

“Okay, that’s enough!”

Everyone turned to him once more. He cleared his throat, and spoke up again.

“Okay, look, dating is a serious matter as we’re idols, and it shouldn’t be taken lightly. All of us have to be very careful of our own feelings and of our relationships. Remember that we are a group, and that our decisions impact each other.”

Everyone nodded, and Daehwi asked the Question.

“How long have you been boyfriends?”

There were hushed words and whispers, and Jisung blushed.

“We started dating today,” Minhyun answered, all pink, and he buried his face in Jisung’s shoulder as there were “oh!” and “ah!” echoing around the room.

“Congratulations!” Sungwoon and Daniel smiled, while the maknae line was applauding.

“This isn’t a wedding,” Daehwi laughed.

“Oh, so were you guys kissing when I came in the room earlier?” Woojin chirped in, and the couple turned beet red as Woojin started gossiping about what he had barely seen.

“I’m already regretting telling you guys,” Jisung lamented.

“Aw, don’t!” Daniel said, shaking his head, “it’s cute! I’m happy for you two.”

Minhyun smiled encouragingly at Jisung, and Jisung found the strength to answer his smile. Minhyun went as far as pecking his lips, which caused more shouts, and Jisung eventually told them to shut up. No one in the room noticed the devastated expression on Seongwoo’s face.

* * *

**August 7th, 2019**

“Aaaand they’re here!” Daniel announced proud and loud, opening the door to reveal Jisung and Minhyun.

“Woo-hoo!!” Sungwoon cheered, following by Woojin and Jihoon.

“Hi everyone!” Jisung greeted with energy, smiling brightly.

“Good evening!” Minhyun greeted, just as happy.

Daniel brought them into a hug, one by one, and soon, everyone was hugging the last addition to their little party. Many touched Jisung’s buzzcut, marveling at how short his hair was, until Minhyun told them to leave his boyfriend alone. Jinyoung and Kuanlin pouted, calling Minhyun no fun. Jisung showed Daniel the food and drinks they had brought, and Daniel cheered. There were two big tables, side by side, already filled with much food and alcohol.

Eventually, they all sat down, and there were teasing whistles at Minhyun bringing Jisung on his lap, and Jihoon also sitting on Woojin, circling his shoulders so as not to fall. While Minhyun merely smiled and hugged his boyfriend tighter, Jihoon made a threatening gesture.

“No one’s feeling threatened,” Daehwi said, sassy as ever.

“You’re as scary as a baby bunny,” Jinyoung agreed, and the murderous aura around Jihoon intensified.

“Babe, stop that.”

Everyone laughed at how Jihoon immediately stopped acting up with three words from Woojin.

“When’s the wedding?” Jaehwan asked Minhyun and Jisung, and the couple blushed.

“When he’ll come back from the army,” Minhyun teased, caressing Jisung’s neck, “what do you think, honey?”

“How about when you come back?” Jisung shot back, raising an eyebrow, “playing the role of the waiting husband while you serve doesn’t appeal to me in the least.”

This brought laughter from everyone, and Minhyun smiled sheepishly before kissing Jisung’s lips, tenderly. They separated with a giggle, and Daniel suggested that they started having dinner. It was more of an elaborate snack time rather than real dinner, but all former members of Wanna One were happy with it. There were many talks about work, family, relationships, and more.

Minhyun was enjoying some fresh air on Daniel’s balcony when Seongwoo joined him.

“Hey,” he greeted, happy to see his friend.

“Hey,” Seongwoo greeted back.

He seemed a little tipsy, but who wasn’t at this point of the night? Minhyun himself was honestly considering calling a taxi to go home later, because he and Jisung had drunk and couldn’t drive back to his apartment.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time,” Seongwoo said, and that obviously got Minhyun’s attention.

“What is it?”

Seongwoo bit his lower lip, and talked again.

“I’ve always regretted it,” he started, and he resumed before Minhyun could ask what “it” referred to, “I regret rejecting you when you confessed to me. I knew I had made a mistake when I saw you getting closer to Jisung, and before I could fix it, you had already moved on, but-”

“Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo closed his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun said, firmly, “but I don’t want to hear this. I accepted there would be nothing between you and me the moment you told me no, and I’m serious about Jisung. I know Jaehwan was asking about us getting married as a joke, but I do want to marry him. Ever since I fell in love with him after your rejection, I never wanted to go back.”

Minhyun sighed.

“I’m deeply sorry Seongwoo, but we don’t belong together.”

“You’re right,” Seongwoo croaked, “sorry for bringing it up. I’m happy for you and Jisung.”

Minhyun shook his head.

“You don’t have to lie, not to me.”

They remained in silence, and Minhyun patted Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Get better soon, you’re an important friend to me.”

Seongwoo nodded, not daring to meet his eyes. Minhyun looked at him one last time before stepping inside. There, he was met with Jisung, who beamed at him.

“There you are!” he exclaimed, “c’mere, I wanted you to taste something.”

“Jisung,” Minhyun called him out, smiling.

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Minhyun said, leaning down to cup his cheeks and kissing him lovingly.

Jisung answered his kiss, blushing a litte.

“I love you too,” he giggled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, giggling, and Jisung intertwined his fingers with Minhyun’s before leading him to one of the tables.

“Say “aah”,” Jisung said as he was feeding Minhyun some cake.

“Aaah,” Minhyun obeyed, and Jisung beamed as his boyfriend munched on the chocolate cake.

“Pfft,” Jisung snorted, “you got some left near the corner of your lips, babe,” he sighed in amusement, kissing the chocolate off Minhyun’s face.

They shared another tender look, and Minhyun insisted he also fed Jisung something. Jisung looked at Minhyun rummaging through the sweets, and thanked the heavens once more for making his path cross with Minhyun’s.

“Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo didn’t turn as Jaehwan joined him on the balcony. Rather, he stayed silent, staring at the city before him. His tears had long dried, and he was feeling uncomfortable, but going back inside where he could see Minhyun and Jisung be happy together was too much.

“Seongwoo, dude, don’t stay out for so long, you’ll catch a cold!”

“It’s summer, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“Summer colds are a thing, dummy. Besides, we’re celebrating our anniversary, you’re supposed to be with us.”

“I wanted some fresh air.”

Jaehwan looked at him curiously.

“Is everything okay?”

Seongwoo nodded. Despite his answer being a lie, he wanted to comfort himself thinking that eventually, it would become a truth. Jaehwan didn’t push, and instead merely pulled him into a back hug.

“Okay. I’ll be staying with you until you wanna go back, then. I don’t want to leave you alone on such a joyous day.”

“Thank you.”

A smile, albeit small, but sincere, spread on his lips. Everything would eventually fall into place.


End file.
